Many different drug deliveries systems are known for delivering a fluid or an active agent to a body. Some systems are designed to deliver active agents to a certain region of a body. For example, regional chemotherapy has been used in place of systemic chemotherapy, particularly in the context of liver metastases of colorectal cancer.
One system designed for chemotherapy of a target organ, such as the liver, is discussed in two articles: Karin Anna Herrmann, M D et al. Liver Intra-arterial Chemotherapy: Use of the Femoral Artery for Percutaneous Implantation of Catheter-Port Systems, RADIOLOGY, April 2000 at. 294 and T. Waggenhauser et al., Perkutane Implantation von Portsysteme in der Arteria hepatica, DER RADIOLOGE September 1999 at 772. This system includes an implantable port, a silicone catheter connected to the implantable port and an angiographic catheter connected to the silicone catheter by a metal cannula. One portion of the metal cannula fits within the proximal end of the angiographic catheter while the remainder of the metal cannula fits within the distal end of the silicone catheter. Sutures are used to secure the ends of the angiographic and silicone catheters together around the metal cannula.
Improved catheter-port systems are needed for easier assembly and use during the implantation process. In addition, improved connectors for connecting two catheters are desired. Further, systems that facilitate the healing of a wound in a vessel wall at the entry point of a drug delivery catheter are desired.